soulflyfandomcom-20200215-history
Flyhigh
| lyricists = Max Cavalera, Justus Olbert | composers = Max Cavalera | producers = , Max Cavalera | alt_title = Flyfree | prev_track = In Memory of... | next_track = Eye for an Eye Eye for an Eye (live at Roskilde Festival 1998) }} It features female vocalist Asha Rabouin, who sings melodically in lines like 'Just let my soul fly free'. The song plays somewhat in the industrial style during female choruses. It features ambient section beginning around 50 seconds remaining of this song, which then give way to to end the song and the album. This track title came from the line in the same sections of lyrics of song "Headup" as where Soulfly as the name of this band originated. The lyric was 'Soulfly / Fly high / So fly / Fly free'. However, 'fly high' is never said in the lyrics, but there are 'fly free'. Due to this fact, this song could've titled "Flyfree" instead, but will use that as an alternate title. Lyrics Pressure building on my soul I ask god to take control Guide me through this fucked up world Conquer this fear spiritually Forever let it be into infinity Against all odds we carry on Like we always did before Soulmate forever more I feel your presence every day It's so real in every way Give god thanks and praise Just let my soul fly free And let me be the one god wants me to be (God wants me to be) Just let my soul fly free And let me see everything I'm supposed to see (I'm supposed to see) Just let my soul fly Just let my soul fly (Fly) Just let my soul fly free (Fly) Just let my soul fly Just let my soul fly (Fly) Just let my soul fly free Pressure building on my soul I ask god to take control Give me guidance in this world Conquer this fear spiritually Forever let it be into infinity Just let my soul fly free And let me be the one god wants me to be (God wants me to be) Just let my soul fly free And let me see everything I'm supposed to see (I'm supposed to see) Just let my soul fly (Free) And let me be the one god wants me to be (God wants me to be) Just let my soul fly free (Free) And let me see everything I'm supposed to see (I'm supposed to see) Just let my soul fly Just let my soul fly (Fly) Just let my soul fly free (Fly) Just let my soul fly Just let my soul fly (Fly) Just let my soul fly free Video Personnel Performers * Max Cavalera – vocals, rhythm guitar, berimbau * Mikey Doling – lead guitar * Marcelo Dias – bass guitar * Joe Nuñez – drums * Asha Rabouin – additional vocals * – keyboards Songwriters * Max Cavalera – lyrics, music * Justus Olbert – lyrics Enginucers * – , , digital editing, * Steve Sisco – mix engineering * Lance Dean – additional and assistant engineering * John Watkinson Gray – assistant engineering * – * George Marino – * Max Cavalera – co-production, mastermind supervisor Category:Songs Category:Primitive tracks Category:Songs featuring guests Category:Songs that have cover art